You are an Enigma to me
by thelifeoft
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks and starts High School, she quickly makes friends, and meets her new Biology teacher, Miss Alice Cullen - All human - Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**I know i haven't updated my other story for so long, but i have started writing it. This story has been in my notes since the beginning of August and i have loved Twilight fanfic ever since i started reading them. This is just a short starter! Enjoy :)**

**I don't own the characters or the main plot, just the changes and my ideas.**

Bella's POV:

I sighed, i had the rest of the afternoon to pack all my most needed belongings before saying bye to the few close friends i'd made in Pheonix in the years i'd been here. I was moving to small town Forks, in the state of Washington, population = very small. It had been years since i'd been back to visit my hometown, the place where my childhood had happened. My mum was sending me off to live with Charlie, Chief of Police in Forks, and my dad. Mom and Phil were heading to Jacksonville, Phil was my mom's new husband, and being a semi-pro baseball player meant a life on the road, without me.

I really wasn't taking much to Forks, my clothes were going to be highly inappropriate for Forks, where the weather was dark, gloomy and wet, all the time, all year round. Pheonix however, was the opposite, so my shorts and vest tops were not going to be needed.

I didn't have that many belongings, but it was nice to spend some time going through bits i'd collected from different states over the years, and then onto my collection of old classic books, such as Jane Eyre, Mansfield Park, Shakespeare, all the old classics. I had friends, a few, but i liked spending time on my own, spent reading my books. I carefully packed those into boxes, leaving just enough clothes for the next few days and travelling. The boxes were being shipped to Forks so all i needed was a suitcase and my trusty backpack.

I headed down the stairs after spending some time making sure everything was organised and called out to my mom.

_'In here Bells!'_

_'I'm going out now, gonna meet some of the guys at the diner to say bye!'_

_'Ok well don't be too late Bells, you've got an early start in the morning'_

I rolled my eyes at this, all i'd heard all day, _'alright mom, i know! See you later'_

_'Have fun!'_

I grabbed my keys and hopped into my beloved car, knowing it was one of the last times i'd drive it before mom and phil sell it off. Once there, my friends had got a big 'GOODBYE BELLA' sign and balloons and a table filled with food. We spent the next few hours talking, eating and taking photos, which i of course hated, but it was a part of my 'going away' present apparently. We got on the topic of school eventually, when one of my best friends, Chloe, asked me about my new school.

_'All i know is that it's called Forks High School and it's tiny compared to ours, just like the town. So gonna stick out like a sore thumb being the new girl!'_

One of my other friends, Kyle, piped up then,_ 'oh you are gonna loveeee that Bella!'_

I smiled sarcastically at him, _'oh for sure!'_

We carried on for the next few two hours and just before 10pm i told them i had to go because i leave early. We said our goodbyes, and as much as i was going to miss them, especially Chloe, who had quickly become a best friend, i wasn't the emotional type. They told me to send my new address to them, and they would send my gift to me soon.

When i got home, mom and Phil were watching tv, so i got pestered with questions about the day. Ten minutes later i made my excuses and laid down on my bed, taking a look around my newly emptied room, left only with a few essentials and my suitcases. I had a quick shower, dried my hair and carried on reading Mansfield Park for a bit, soon becoming too tired to carry on. I quickly set my alarm, before getting under the duvet and falling asleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day and the first of my new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follow and favourite's already, much appreciated! Sorry it's taken a while to upload, and with the other story too, I've started college and have been overwhelmed with the amount of work I've received, so it's been almost impossible to update. But like I said, really appreciate it, and also, sorry if the style of my writing is weird, I haven't updated a story properly since July so I'm a bit out of touch.**

Bella's POV:

_Beep, beep, beep._

Waking up in the morning is the worst thing in the world, and I cannot wait to have a career where I can get up when I want to every day. Literally waiting on it. I quickly reach over and turn the alarm off before turning over and pulling the cover up over me. I only get to stay like that for a few moments before there's a knock at the door, earning a grunt from me.

'_Hey Bells, you getting up?'_

I turn over and look to the door to see mom stood there with a breakfast tray in her hands.

'_Time to get up Bella, got a long day to go now, get some energy in you!'_

'_Alright, alright, I'll get up. What's all this?'_

'_Just getting my special girl some breakfast ready for the big day!'_

I sit up against the head board as mom moves into the room and sits down on the bed, handing me the tray of food. _'I'm only moving, it's not a big deal!'_

She mocks offence and laughs, before sighing and looking at me seriously, '_of course it's a big deal, my little girl is leaving me and it's my fault but I'm going to miss you so much Bella!'_. Her eyes start to glaze over as she looks around my room.

'_It's not your fault mom, don't be silly. About time I spent some time with Charlie anyways, it's not like I've not lived there before. It'll be fine, don't worry, there are phones you know, and the internet!'_

'_I know, I know! But still, going to miss you!'_

'_I'll miss you too mom!'_

She stands up beside the bed, before coming over and kissing the top of my head_, 'well I'll leave you to get on, we'll be leaving in about 2 hours to leave enough time. Just leave the tray in here, I'll get it later!'_

'_Ok will do, I'll call Phil when I'm ready with the bags'._

With that the door closes, and I'm left to eat the rest of my breakfast in piece. After getting up and showered, I dry my hair, get dressed and then finish packing the rest of my suitcases and carry on that I'll be taking with me on the flight, as the rest of it is getting shipped in a few weeks. Feels all a bit real now seeing my almost emptied room.

The next few hours fly by and by 4pm I'm sat in the airport lounge waiting for my flight after saying a long goodbye to my mom and Phil, and boy would she not let go. Soon I'm on the plane and texting mom and then Charlie to let them know we were ready to take off. After getting a drink and having a quick read I was passed out, willing the flight to hurry up and get out of the claustrophobic atmosphere. What felt like minutes turned into 2 hours and before I knew it we were touching the ground, with a bumpy landing thanks to the welcoming conditions of the state of Washington.

No more than 40 minutes later and I was going through arrivals to see Charlie stood waiting for me, I smiled, unsure of whether to hug him not, ending with us both going for the awkward one arm hug.

'_Hey Bells!'_

'_Hey Dad!'_

We both stand back and Charlie leans down to pick my bag up from the floor_, 'soooo, how was the journey?'_

'_Yeah ok, not too bad really, long I suppose'_

'_I can imagine, bit of a trek, still got a bit of a drive to go now though!'_

'_That's alright, it's not as far as Phoenix that's for sure!'_

We both laugh and Charlie motions his hand for us to start walking, I follow him out to find his cop car sat out front by arrivals_, 'you sure you're allowed to park their Charlie?'_

'_I didn't get my badge for nothing here Bells, it comes in handy sometimes, like not paying ridiculous parking prices for Seattle airport'._

'_Alright, alright!'_

'_Well, get in then, want to get going before the rush hour starts'_

We spend the next hour in the car, me staring out the window, the majority of it being trees, green, trees, green and wet the whole way back, and Charlie asking a random question every five minutes. Soon we get closer to Forks, and my memory as a child starts to kick in, as not long after we pull into the diner that I remember going to just before we left. We spend a bit of time in there, being re-introduced to people that I knew a long time ago but don't remember. Once were done, we head back to Charlie's house, well, my house now, and get shown to my old room, which is still pretty much the same as I left it.

'_I wasn't sure what colour bedding to get, the girl at the shop said most girls like purple so I got purple'_

'_No purple's good, thanks Charlie'_

'_Alright, well I'll be downstairs if you want anything!'_

'_Ok thanks, I'll just start to unpack'_

I end up spending the next 2 hours unpacking and re-organising parts of the room, by 10pm I'm shattered so I head downstairs to get a drink to find Charlie passed out with the TV still going. I get my drink and place it on the side before grabbing a blanket and placing it over Charlie, turning the TV off, and heading upstairs. Not long after getting into my pyjamas and I'm almost gone from the tiredness of the day. I fall asleep thinking about what I'll get up to on my first weekend in Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's taken so long to upload, i started college back in September and when they said it was a lot of work, it is a lot of work. But it's half term now, so time to upload. Let me know what you think! :) **

**Bella's POV****:**

Waking up to the darkness shining through the window was a stark contrast to waking up just 24 hours before in Phoenix. The rain was hitting the windows hard and you could hear the trees whistling outside. I turned over and reached for my phone. 10.30am. Charlie would already be at work, so there was no need to get up and going with the day yet. I picked up my copy of Mansfield Park, got myself comfy in the bed, and read for a bit.

After reading for about an hour my stomach started to rumble so I decided to get myself up and showered for the day. Nothing had felt better since arriving than stepping under that hot water and letting it fall down onto my naked body. I stood there for longer than necessary before jumping back out and drying myself off, before drying my hair.

The rest of the weekend is spent just lazing around and not doing much. Charlie is at work most of the time and I don't really want to venture out in this rain on my own. I organise my room and get it the way I want too, getting rid of the boxes that everything had been kept in.

It was Sunday evening when Charlie got home.

'_Hey Bells, got someone down here for you to meet'_

'_Ok, coming'_

As I walk down the stairs I see an older man in a wheelchair and a boy my age stood at the front door, as I got closer I recognised the man's face.

'_Bells, you remember Billy and Jacob Black? Spent a lot of time with Jake when you were both young ones'_

I nod, smiling at both of them, _'yeah kind of, I remember playing on fields'_

Jake smiles back,_ 'yeah that's down on the reservation where we live. You should come visit again sometime if you like'_

'_Yeah Bells, we spend a lot of time at each other's for the game, mostly here Sundays for the TV, come on in guys'_

I wait until they've all entered the house before closing the door behind them, _'do you want beers?'_

'_Thank Bella, that would be great'_, Billy turns to Jake, _'he can't drink though'_.

I hear Jake snort as I turn to look at him,_ 'soda good?'_

'_Yeah thanks!'_

As I'm in the kitchen I hear Charlie and Billy laughing. I'm glad that Charlie has someone to spend some time with, it's better than being completely on his own. At least I'll know someone at school now.

'_Here you go guys!'_

'_Thanks Bells! I know you don't like the game so you don't have to sit here all night if you don't want, we'll be here awhile!'_

'_Yeah I might just go upstairs', _I turn to Jake and Billy, _'nice to meet you both again, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Jake?'_

'_Actually, I go to school on the reservation, so feel free to come down whenever you like. Hopefully see you again soon!'_

'_Ah ok, cool, see you later!'_

I walk up the stairs wishing that Jake had gone to Forks High, it would have been nice to know someone there before starting.

After a few hours I hear Billy and Jake leaving, just as I was getting ready for bed. Not long after, Charlie makes his way up the stairs,_ 'night Bells, glad you got to meet the Black's again. Jake's been talking about you since he knew you were coming back. Familiar face and all that. Get some rest, big day ahead tomorrow'._

And that wasn't the first time I'd heard that in the last few days.

I head to bed and drift off pretty quickly, having already sorted out my bag and clothes for school tomorrow.

…...

Waking up to the sound of the alarm has always been one of my big pet hates. I set the alarm for a bit earlier today so that i could shower and sort myself out before my first day at Forks. Was still kind of nervous even though i'd moved schools enough times over the years. Always have the thought in the back of my mind that i won't fit in. Even though i'm definitely an independent type of person, moving to a new school, especially a high school thats a third of the size of any of my other schools, its still kind of intimidating. Just have to get on with it.

Once i'm sorted, i head downstairs to grab some breakfast and Charlie is walking back in through the front door. _'Morning Bella!'_

'Morning Charlie, do you want some breakfast?'

'Yeah sure, just toast though. Once were done i've got something to show you before we leave!'

A few minutes later were sat at the table, Charlie reading the paper and me sat in silence, wondering what the day was going to bring. When we were done and i'd quickly washed up the plates and mugs, Charlie told me to come outside for a moment. Seeing as it was almost freezing over but raining, i grabbed my jacket and headed outdoors. We stopped by the drive and i saw a red pick-up truck parked. Charlie looked back at me and to the truck again, not saying anything.

_'Who's trucks that Charlie?'_

_'Yours!'_

_'What? Mine? You got me a truck?'_

_'Yeah sure, i mean, i can't take you around all day. Saves you getting the bus everyday. It needs a bit of work and it's nothing special but..'_

_'..no i love it, oh my god, thank you Charlie. Thank you!'_

I hug Charlie quickly, clearly suprising him as he almost backed away from me, before running around the other side and jumping in. Charlie opens the other door to look in._ 'It needs a double push to get going and the gear stick is a bit stiff, but it runs'._

I smile at him before running the engine, it takes a second or two but starts running soon after. _'Thank you so much! When did you get it? I didn't see it!'_

_'I got it from the Black's. Jake dropped it down last night once you'd gone upstairs'._

_'Ahh i'm so happy. Thank you Charlie!'_

_'Well that's alright, i'd better get going. There's a set of keys on the desk for you. Make sure you lock up!'_

I jump out the truck and lock the door before going around and giving Charlie another hug._ 'See you later, i'll cook dinner tonight so let me know when you're leaving!'_

_'Will do, see you later Bells! Hope your first day goes ok!'_

I go back inside and grab my bag before grabbing my keys and jumping in the truck. It being a small town it didn't take long before finding all the other students and cars heading towards the school lot.

As i drive into the parking lot, a few stares starting coming my way, not helped by the truck jolting forwards before coming to a stop, making a screeching sound. I grab my bag, pull my hood up from the pouring rain, and head for the office.


End file.
